User blog:AngelOfLight666/PE Proposal: Anton Arcane
Hi people, how are you? Today, i'm going to make a proposal from a character who is already on the PE category, but it needs to be confirmed, given how he is one of the most evil characters in comic book history, and i think that in all fiction too, one that is not very known and i have to say, underrated as a character, even his page needs a lot of work: https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Anton_Arcane First, i want to clarify basic things before going on who is he and what he has done, shall we? WHAT'S THE WORK? Swamp Thing, is a comic book series published by DC Comics. STORY TYPE Is a serious story, and Anton's actions are played for drama, and presented in a very negative way. MORAL AGENCY He was a human once, until he achieved the power of the rot, which is a "Made Of Evil" kinda entity, but here is the catch, Anton is the one manipulating it and using it for his own twisted perversions WHO IS HE?/WHAT HAS HE DONE? During the Post Crisis, he was born before the WWI, and even as a child, he had already sexually abused his younger sister Analia, causing her, and the other sibling Gregori to be scared of him. He took an interest in biological science, and went to the Hamburg School of Medicine, until he was expelled for unethical experiments, sadism, necrophillia, drug possesion, causing decay on things, attempting to revive dead animals, among other wretched and depraved actions. After that, he enlisted on the german army during WW and became a field so he could do experiments on mortally wounded and dead soldiiers. Anton was found by his mother, who pleaded for him to see a strange man whose wounds had grown stitched to plant material. Interested, Anton travelled to the estate of Hans Von Hammer, a german pilot, where the pilot was treated and discovered to be the time-lost Swamp Thing, who easily recognized Anton as his future arch-nemesis. Arcane then studied the creature and believed that the restorative properties of the Swamp Thing were the key to true immortality. Mixing science with sorcery, he then embarked upon a bizarre black magic ritual to glean the secrets of the Swamp Thing's powers by torturing the creature with the aid of an occult artifact known as the Claw Of Aelkhund. Arcane's actions were discovered by Anaïs, who disavowed him as an evil man. Furious, Arcane tried to make his mother a blood-sacrifice, only to be shot down by Hans von Hammer. Despite his near-fatal injuries, Arcane survived his wounds. Arcane later resumed his military career and eventually served alongside Hitler himself for three years. It was then that Arcane convinced Hitler of his destiny to rule the world, not out of any loyalty to the man, or anything like that, but rather from a desire to start a second war in Europe. Arcane had begun creating an army of deformed man-creatures he called the "Un-Men", but when the first World War ended, corpses were not as readily available. With Hitler in control, he knew the body count would be staggering. Several years later, Hitler turned his attention to the creation of the Nazi Party, in which Arcane served, but only to further his work. Then, he pretty much obtained inmortality, became a monstrous spirit, fought Swamp Thing a lot of times, among other things, but that would be to long for me to write here, so let's focus on the most horrid things that he has done: -He unleashed the demonic "Monkey King", to prey on innocent children and slaughter their famillies -He raped and killed his niece Abigail, then he cursed her soul to eternal torment in hell just to hear her scream. -He revived numerous serial killers and then he unleashed them across the U.S. Then caused a gigantic wave of violence across the country, causing family members to kill each other, babies to be suffocated, and his group of unleashed serial killers to target children's playgrounds. -He attempted to cause an apocalypse. -He spends his last moments mocking Swamp Thing, talking about how much he enjoys his crimes, and when in hell, he laughs about how he had raped Abigail, and about how he had transformed his brother into a deformed monstruosity In his New 52 incarnation, he was born on Belarus, being twelve years old in 1875. He would spend a lot of time alone in the forest, and one day, he saw a rabbit fall into a hunter's trap, and seiing how the rabbit's body was rotting after he had died, made him like it a lot, basically developing a fetish for rotten things, thinking that it was beatiful, and just because of that, he ate the rabbit's corpse... Yeah, that's right, he straight just eat it up, and when he thought that he was going to get sick, he actually felt stronger, gaining power thanks to The Parlament Of Decay, which came to him and made him it's avatar, killing and causing the decay of many avatars of The Green and The Red during some long time. The thing here, is that he wanted to continue his "mission" without killing anything, so he created a flesh-eating bacteria, although, after a lot of irrelevant events that i honestly don't think that are needed to be narrated here, he eventually tried to devour everything that lives, to trap the world in a deathless limbo in where he would rule for all eternity. He even forced his nephew to be his new avatar, devouring his mind from the inside. During Swamp Thing's battle with Anton, Swamp Thing saw a future in where Anton brutally tortured and beheaded his niece Abigail, while there were lobotomized clones that Arcane made to use as his army. HEINOUS STANDARDS Ok, since it's a comic book, it's obvious that there is absolutely no gore, and that it's mean for little ki- Just kidding, the Swamp Thing comic book is one of the darkest and most violent comic books in DC history, or in all comic book history in general, and in it, Anton is pretty much the only villain who has absolutely no redeemin qualities, and even though The Floronic Man isn't that sympathetic either, his actions are nowhere near as evil as Anton's. There are also other mosnters like Nukeface who is pretty much a victim of pollution, and Anton's brother, who was transformed by him into a sad and pathetic monster, who is hard to not feel sorry for. If we take DC Comics as a whole, Anton is considered to be in the same league as The Joker in depravity, although it could be considered even worse giving his necrophilic fetish, and his depraved tendencies, so, there's pretty much no discussion about this. REDEEMING QUALITIES? Absolutely none, he doesn't care about anyone, he never truly cared about Hitler, he just wanted to use him to cause a war so he coulde experiment on millions of dead boides, he has no tragic backstory, he has no good intentions, he never feels remorse, and even though he once apparently redeemed himself, it didn't stick, he went back to be evil again. SCREEN TIME A lot of his crimes are shown on screen RESOURCES He always used his resources to the fullest, even when he was a child he already abused his sister, he used his intelligence as a doctor to experiment on bodies, and then he used his powers to pretty much kill all life. CONCLUSION I think that it's a solid yes, what do you guys think? do you think that i need to add something else? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals